Pizza and Ramen: Dante meets Noah
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Noah Vineheart had just lost her mother to gangbangers a few months ago. Now, she's turned to mercenary workmanship for revenge. In the process, deal with a certain silver haired mercenary. Will she be able to get her revenge, or will she suffer. No.1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. ts the newbie writer here. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I mean, come on! Now I have something better to do with my life. Instead of sitting in front of the computer all day watching videos on Youtube.**

**Voice 1: Yeah, and laughing your butt off at corny jokes repeated by videogame characters in spoof videos.**

**Me: Can it!**

**Voice 5:*creepy laugh* Corny jokes are fun!**

**Voice 3: Thats wonderful!!!! Now stop being a retard!**

**Me: *shakes in emo corner* Make it stop! Make it stop!**

**Voice 2: You are okay, Noah-san! You are perfectly sane! **

**By the way, I do not own anything....just the character, Noah.**

***********************************************

Chapter 1: " Newbie Mercenary"

Life was busy for Bobby, tonight. A lot of mercenaries to serve, and don't mention the guys that come to bring them jobs. "Business is big tonight…Hopefully things won't get too physical between the twits and the numbskulls…" he hoped. Things always got busy on a Tuesday.(or was it Wednesday) Mercenaries come here and wait for their job offers…Sometimes they get too liquored up to do them. He smirked at the most random thought of all. '_Two butt holes fighting over a job already drunk…priceless_…' He silently laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened up and two figures came in. One was rather fat and the other was young…very young. The mercenaries greeted the fat guy with warm welcome.

"Enzo!" They chimed.

"Who's the girl?" One of them asked.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" another asked. The girl took a step back and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Enzo mouth opened. "That's not right, you guys!" he whined. "she's just a kid. Besides, she is gonna be a new friend of ours for a while." They all looked at him in question.

"Why you hirin' a kid?" One asked.

"Yeah," they all chimed. The girl looked at him; as far as Bobby's eyes could bring them, it was an uneasy look… Like she was depressed by the subject.

He scratched his head and looked at her. "She…uh…She didn't tell me." He said sympathetically.

"Whats her name, then?" another mercenary asked; turning his head to her. She looked at him with a godforsaken, creepy look on her face…almost like she was enjoying a thought about him dying a slow, yet painful death. It's almost too obvious that she hates questions being asked about herself. She just sneered and asked, "what's it to you?" she asked sarcastically. They stared at her. She just crossed her arms and laughed. Another mercenary stood up and said, "Well, if we are going to be friends, we are going to need your name." he pointed out. She tilted her head and smiled. "Well, mister. I'd say 'Touché' but, it seems you brightness says otherwise. Why? Cos' I said so." she hissed. "In any case, my name is Noah Vineheart. I do hope we can be friends." She smiled with sarcasm.

She turned around and walked to the bar. Everyone behind her or the people she passed stared at her. She made her way to a stool next to a red coated, silver haired boy. (sound familiar?) Bobby approached her with caution, just in case she spat some nonsense toward him. "What would you like?" he asked. She looked up at him and blushed…almost bashfully. "Oh…A-a water, please." she smiled politely. '_Okay, this girl is weird. She tells off some people and is polite to others._' he thought. He proceeded to fixing her glass. Noah stared around the bar like a curious little kid. The kid next to her looked at her with a curious look. Feeling like she was being watched, she turned her head toward him. "What?" she spat.

"You're not getting any beer?" he asked. She hissed in anger.

"I don't know if you are blind, or just stupid. But, as you can see, I'm still a kid. Besides, that crap gives me gas." she announced. The guy beside twit leaned to get a good look at her. He was older looking, and he seemed more annoying than twit.

"Wow. You have quite a mouth on you. How old are you exactly?" he asked. Again, more frickin' questions. '_What is it? Idiot Day or something?_' She asked herself.

She huffed and tried to sound polite without going all out on these twits. "I'm thirteen." she said. The younger twit smiled and asked, "What's your name?" he asked. She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh maniackly and start beating the living crap out of them. "Is that any of your business?" she spat. They both looked at each other and smiled. "We just want to be your friends." they both said in an innocent tone. She started biting her thumbnail in agitation. "My name is Noah…you twits!" she burst. While the older guy looked kind of shocked by her outburst of anger, the younger one laughed. "What's wrong? Hate me already?" he asked. It was about time to humiliate him. "Just shut the hell up." she spat. He laughed that annoying ass laugh again, and it was beginning to piss her off…even more.

"What is with all the questions?" she asked. The twit beside her shifted his weight on the stool. "We want to be your friends. I'm pretty sure you had a lot of those when you were in school." he said. She shook her head, placed her foot on his stool and pushed; knocking him over.

"Whaaaa!" he screamed with a thud. She hopped down from her stool, paid Bobby for the drink she never touched, and stormed away. "I'm going home, Enzo! Too many people pissing me off!" she shouted behind her. She kicked open the door with a, "HYAAAA!!!!" and stormed off into the darkness. Everyone stared in shock as she was screaming her lungs dry.

One guy was staring out the window and laughing. "Looks like Tony made an enemy." He laughed.

**************************************

When she got home, the lights were off, but she didn't bother turning them on. She was tired and too pissed to bother. She took her jacket off and threw it on the bed. She grabbed a picture frame off the shelf. Now, she went to sit near a window where the moonlight shined on the picture, showing her mother and herself both smiling happily. She had all her mother's features including the brown hair and blue eyes. "Mom," she whispered. "I'm home." She had that depressed look in her eyes.

'_I wish I was there when it happened_…' she thought to herself. "Oh, mom…I really am lost without you…" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

***************************************

**Well, folks. That was chapter one. Hope you like it! Do not forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. When school starts for me, I won't be on this site much…but, I do have the weekends…T.T someone save me from my own personal hell…

****************************************************************

Chapter 2: "Duel"

Noah woke up in the same spot she was in last night. By the window. She quickly wiped her drool away and rushed to the bathroom. She hadn't had much sleep, thanks to the "things" calling her name while she slept.

_Noah… _They would say. For all her life she thought she was human, but somewhere deep in her mind she knew something about her wasn't right. Like why her and her late mother had to move from her old town. She was only five then, so why didn't her mother tell her anything?

Noah shook away from her mindless thinking. _Can't let that crap get to me,_ she thought to herself. It wasn't often she lost herself in her thoughts. Though, she wasn't one to ACTUALLY think about her past. She was just a curious child then, she wanted attention.

She stepped into the shower that was now on.(huh. I skipped some. Sorry!) It was warm against her tired limbs. _Man, since when did I actually start thinking?_ A thought had crossed her mind. Though, the warmness of the shower had soothed her limps and woke them up, she yawned.

Not ten minutes after getting out, she started hearing the voices again.

_Noah… _it said.

She swished her head around to see where the voice was coming from.

_Noah… _It said again.

She hissed in anger. "what do you want from me?" she said through her teeth.

_Wake up…_ it commanded.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_Awaken your true power… _It commanded.

She growled in anger. "What do you mean, 'power'" she growled.

Apon saying that, she heard a devilish laugh. It sent chills down her spine. She shook it off almost immediately after feeling it. She snapped her clothes on, which consist of a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, a pair of fingerless gloves, and her converse shoes. She dried her hair and grabbed the sword she forgot.

_Blackrose… _she noticed she left it at home last night, and she had a feeling she was going to need it. She sped out the door in record time.

****************************************************************

"Dammit, Enzo! Where is she?" Tony asked impatiently. He shifted his weight onto his left foot. Enzo frowned. "I'm sure she's heading here right now…" he grumbled.

Then, they heard someone crash into another person. "Gyaaah!" two voices screamed. They both went outside to check out the situation. Tony tried stifling a laugh and Enzo just sighed when they realize who it was.

"Noah… Get off the ground…" Enzo said. The girl she crashed into, groaned pain from the harsh impact. Noah dusted herself off and grabbed her precious weapon. When she looked up, she gave Tony a nasty look.

"What's he doing here?" she pouted. He motioned his head toward the door. She sighed when he wasn't budging anything on the subject. It was beginning to piss her off. "Please tell me why he is here," She said almost impolitely. "Or I leave." She stared at him with a cold stare; knowing he'd cave under pressure sooner or later.

And sure enough, he did. "Okay, okay! I'll tell! Just don't stare at me like that." he whined. She smiled in triumph at him. He cleared his throat and started explaining. "You two are going to be partners. And no exceptions." he explained.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "You're kidding, right?" She asked through her teeth. She looked in Tony's direction. He was looking kind of funny, like he was going to spew his breakfast.

Enzo just laughed at their expressions. "Unfortunately, I am not kidding." he chuckled. The two newly "partners" looked at each other. They were muttering to themselves in their heads.

Oh, no… She thought. There is no way in hell…

Bitch… He thought.

Noah was the first one out of the two to open her mouth. "Well, in that case," she turned her head toward Enzo. "I challenge him to a sword duel."

"Excepted." Tony said immediately. She was now smirking like a mad girl. She knew this was going to be fun. Enzo stared at the two. "Huh? Wait, why?" he asked.

"Because, if he is going to be my partner, I need to know if he is going to be able to protect me." she explained. "But, we're taking it outside." he finished.

They walked out the door without him.

******************************************************************

Outside, in an alleyway, the two partners drew their weapons. Noah hadn't used Blackrose in a while, and Tony was up to date with his skills. "You know," Tony said. "I'm not going to go easy on you, just cos' you're a kid."

Noah smiled. "I'm tougher than I look, you know." She said sarcastically.

She drew her black hilted katana at the same time, he drew his double edged blade. "Lets get started, shall we?"

They clashed blades within a blink of an eye. Sparks flew at the impact of the blades. Noah threw a graceful sword dance but, Tony parried every attack. Tony slashed as a counter attack, but Noah dodged easily. Noah tried tripping him from under but he jumped over her.

"C'mon! You aren't even trying!" She commanded.

"Neither are you," He counteracted. Noah hissed in anger.

Good, he thought. She is getting angrier. Maybe, it'll boost her fighting speed.

He was right. She was now running, fast. It was hard to keep up with her. She slashed at him with inhuman speed. Of coarse, he kept up, but only a little bit.

"Damn! You're like a hamster!" he shouted to her. She slashed at him, now she actually scratched him. "Heh! Finally!" She said. But, due to her arrogance, he was able to get a lick on her. He slashed her across the stomach. "Ungh….You know asshole, I never got your name."

"Tony Redgrave," Tony introduced himself. She smiled weakly.

"That's a…"she tried to say before Enzo broke up the duel.

"what are you two doing? Are you crazy?" He looked kind of pissed off. They both sighed in frustration. "Enzo, what are you doing here?" They both chimed. He looked at them. "Trying to break up your fight. Why else?" He said. They both sighed again. Noah got up and brushed herself off and Tony sheathed his weapon.

"We weren't going to kill each other, it was a test. He passed, by the way." she smiled generously. He nodded in understanding. "You guys have a job, meet me tonight."

Noah felt an urge of excitement. It was going to be her first job, but too bad she couldn't do it by herself.

******************************************************************

Sorry, that one ended up badly broken. I did this one in the morning. If you like it, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys. I'm back. Chapter 3 of Pizza and Ramen: Dante meets Noah is now in session. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 3: "First Mission Part 1"

*************************************************************

Noah had gone home to get ready for the job tonight. She changed her shirt due to the gash on her stomach. Her blue jeans were okay, and her shoes were okay as well. She hated the fact that she was doing this job with someone. She hated the fact that it was with Tony. She didn't like him very much, and he also teased her. She hated being teased.

"What the hell is with partners anyway? Why are we supposed to have them?" she muttered to herself. She was staring at her precious weapon, Blackrose. Her sword was crafted long ago by a master blacksmith. It was so beautiful; the blacksmith wanted it for himself. Soon, he began getting greedy, and he ended up losing his soul in the process.

It was a story her mom told her when she was young. It used to fascinate her, she loved bedtime. She was so young then, and so was her mother. Her mother must've been at least twenty or twenty-one. She shook her head to shake off the thoughts she had.

"There I go again, deep in thought. What is with me lately? Am I just tired?" she asked herself. She sheathed her sword and put her jacket on. Turning the lights off, she opened the door, went outside, and closed the door behind her.

*************************************************************

Tony was the first to arrive at "Bobby's Cellar" then, Noah. Though, they were supposed to be partners, they were seated at opposite ends of the bar. One sipped beer, when the other was sipping water. Enzo sweatdropped when he saw the pair.

"Okay, this is…awkward." He said to himself. He seated himself next to Tony.

"You two listen; the mission is to assassinate a mob boss. He is heavily guarded." He warned. A simple, "Hmph." Came from Tony and Noah just lit up like a Christmas light.

"Do they have guns?" Noah asked like an eager child. Enzo nodded and she lit up more.

"Wow. Someone's excited." Tony smiled. Noah growled. She so wanted to get over there and slap the crap out of him. But, being particularly excited, she kept her cool.

"Enzo, must I be partnered up with him?" she asked. Enzo scratched his head, deep in thought. Then, he looked at her with an uneasy look. "No…but, I thought you two would be good together." He smiled with unease. She cursed under her breath.

After that, Noah pounded Enzo a bit and he filled the two in on their mission…With a bump on his head. Noah growled and muttered something about how she could do better on her own. Tony cocked his gun and motioned for them to hurry up.

"Lets go already." He commanded.

*************************************************************

Sorry it was short guys. I was on a time limit. For me, this is probably good bye until the weekend. School starts tomorrow…*Whimpers*


End file.
